glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Flame
Noah Flame is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He's a math teacher and United Mix's director in Athena High School. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Noah was born to two doctors, so he has always been very rich and around luxury. He came out to his parents and 2 sisters when he was 16, and they were supportive of him. However, he still has not told anyone else. Being very smart, Noah breezed through high school and college and quickly got his job as a teacher, which he has always wanted to do. However, looking back, he realized he went through a little too fast and skipped out on some things-losing his virginity, coming out to his friends, getting a boyfriend, and going out to do fun things. This is why he chose to teach at his old high school, where he still knows some people. Season One The Beginning of an End Noah appears at the beginning of the episode, where he has a conversation with Brendan Banner at a coffee shop. Later, during his first few days of teaching at Athena High school, he decides to coach the new glee club, United Mix, and holds auditions. He accepts Brendan (who he had not known he would be teaching), Shaylee Granger, Katya Harrington, Kai Porter, Maximus Kane, and Jennifer Williams. At their first rehearsal, Mr. Flame has the kids sing Payphone. He finds the performance great, giving it a 9 out of 10, and says they will be able to reach the 10 out of 10 soon. After the performance, Noah is left alone with Brendan, where they confess their love for each other. Later, Brendan shows up at Noah's apartment. They tell each other that they love each other again, and Noah tells Brendan that some things are worth fighting for, such as their love. Noah then takes the glee club to watch Lyric Intensity, who turn out to be very good. However, after United Mix sing Home back at Athena High, Mr. Flame is even more impressed and says that they can beat Lyric Intensity. Ignite The Heart Mr. Flame welcomes Alden Wilson, Eva Simmons, Reuben Kneale, and Desmond Senasteen to the United Mix. Later on, him and Brendan sing "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" together. After this, Brendan visits Noah in his office and tells him that Katya, Kai, and Reuben know about their relationship. Noah comforts Brendan, and tells him everything will be alright. Little Talks At the beginning of the episode, Noah accepts David Matlin into glee club. Later, at the end of the episode (after the performance of "Dear Mr. President") him and Brendan smile at each other. However, both feel their spark fading. The Fine Art of Truth and Dare Mr. Flame tells the glee club that he will be directing Wicked, the new school musical, and auditions will be held after school. Later in his office, he meets Harper McKenzie, the new art teacher. He asks her to be his co-director, which she agrees to be. She also figures out he is gay. Later, Noah watches auditions with Harper and Brendan. Afterwards, him and Brendan talk. After heartfelt connfessions, they break up. After this, Noah, Harper and Brendan discuss the roles for the play. Although it is awkward for Brendan and Noah, they manage to agree and Noah posts the casting list. She's So Gone Noah is seen at a bar during this episode. While drinking, he thinks about Brendan and the status of their relationship. While there, he talks and drinks with Martha Porter, the vice principal at Athena High. He sings "Carry On" with Shaylee and Katya as he thinks about his life and leaves the bar. Personality Noah is a kind, caring, fun teacher. Even though he only teaches math, he cares for each of his students and wants them to succeed. He is also modest, and hardly notices the countless teachers and students that have crushes on him. He is gay and has accepted himself, but does not want to tell his colleagues and students because he is afraid of not being respected like he is today. Category:Teacher Category:Gay Characters Category:Male Characters